


I Can't Decide

by orphan_account



Series: mcyt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Each chapter will be like. A scenario of them dying, Fights, Gen, How Do I Tag, Minecraft Manhunt, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but do not fear, for they will respawn and be back together soon enough, just watch the animatic to understand, legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I could throw you in a lake, or feed you poison birthday cake, I won't deny, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.They had to keep running, to hide. He would find them soon enough, they knew that, but they would keep on fighting for as long as they could.But how long would that be?Based off the Minecraft Manhunt series + an animatic bytoni Tonight!
Series: mcyt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839412
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	I Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> _Based off the Minecraft Manhunt series + an animatic by[toni Tonight!](https://youtu.be/kWRbQ11HGvM)_
> 
> **authors note****  
> This was supposed to be 4 chapters but I have up and orphaned it lmaooo have a coupe hundred words bbh and dream fight

Bad stepped forward, the crackling of lava filling his ears.

 _Be careful,_ he reminded himself. _He could be near._

He gripped onto his sword tighter, licking his lips nervously as he looked around. 

No one. He was safe.

It wasn't until he let himself relax that he felt just how hot it was. His clothes were sticking to his body, a bead of sweat rolling its way down his head. He let out an exhausted grunt, bringing up one of his arms to wipe at his face, grimacing when the fabric touched his skin.

The moment of safety was gone not soon after Bad had leaned onto a wall of netherrack.

He heard it before he saw it. Footsteps, one after the other, quickly following each other. Whoever had followed him down here (He was pretty sure he knew who) was running.

Then the person jumped down infront of Bad, and he couldn't help the squeal that left his lips as he renewed his grip on his sword as he took in who was in front of him.

Dream.

A sword came swinging down at him, he threw up his arms, his sword clashing with Dreams as he pushed forward, knocking Dream off his footing before breaking off into a sprint.

"Oh, Bad~" Dream singsonged, picking himself up, grabbing his sword, and chasong after Bad.

Bad kept running, jumping over blocks in front of him, panting as his lungs started to burn. He couldn't stop now, no, not yet.

His feet pounded on the ground beneath him, almost as if they had a mind of their own. Escape, he thought, Can't let him get me.

Bad nearly missed the ledge he was running towards. Keyword, nearly. 

He caught himself, slightly teetering over the edge, eyes widening in fear as he took in the ocean of lava below him. He turned, about to keep running, before his eyes met with Dreams once again.

Bad took in a shuddery breath, pulling his sword up in front of him, fear started to course through his veins.

Dream took a step forward, tossing his sword from hand to hand, his mask practically mocking Bad. He could already tell Dream was grinning smugly at the situation Bad had gotten himself into. 

"Oh, Bad~ It looks like it's the end of the line for you," Dream stopped, just around metre away from Bad, his grip tightening on his sword, subtly fixing his footing.

"I don't know about that," Bad replied, pushing down all his fear, replacing it mock pride. He pointed his sword at Dream. "Miracles can happen, y'know?" 

Dream just stood there, still. Bad felt hhimself waver at the silent treatment.

Suddenly, Dream was jumping towards him. Bad brought up his sword, both of their swords clashing. Dream pulled his sword back before swinging again, Bad just narrowly missing the hit. But before Bad could regain his footing, he felt something poke at his chest.

Bad stilled, looking up from the ground to his chest, eyeing Dream's sword, how the tip was resting on his chest. 

Dream stepped forward, Bad stepping back, and Bad couldn't help but be reminded of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. On a ledge, about to dive to his death. A sword to his chest, pushing him further and further away.

"You're right about miracles, Bad" At the call of his name, he looked up, gaze landing on Dream. He clutched his sword harder, knowing what was going to happen, and that he could do nothing to stop it. 

Dream applied pressure on the sword on Bad's chest, Bad letting out a hiss of pain as he stepped back, his foot slipping from the edge before he caught himself.

"Just..." Dream reached up towards his mask, slipping it up over his head to rest on his hair, smiling at Bad, who in turn felt anger bubble inside him. "This one wasn't for you,"

With those last words, Dream pushed his sword forward, Bad stumbling backwards at the impact. His feet lost his footing on the netherrack ledge, slipping off and falling down into the ocean of lava with a blood curdling scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is kinda smth to help me get out of writers block, so apologies for it being so oddly paced and weird words used. Also apologies since the chapters will most likely be quite short, like, under 1k short 👉👈  
> But hey, at least it gives a quick read.


End file.
